nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Bodi/Credits
Here are the credits for ''Samurai Bodi''. Opening Credits Summit Entertainment presents in association with Toho and Reel FX Animation Studios a Huayi Brothers Media Corp. and Mandoo Pictures production in association with NicThic Productions Eracme Entertainment and Dream Factory Group SAMURAI BODI Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Ash Brannon Genndy Tartakovsky Written by Ash Brannon Kurt Voelker D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Genndy Tartakovsky Based on the Graphic Novel Tibetan Rock Dog Created by Zheng Jun Based on and Inspired from the Television Series Samurai Jack Created by Genndy Tartakovsky Based on Characters Created by Ash Brannon Kurt Voelker Zheng Jun Produced by Zheng Jun Amber Wang Amy Tan Joyce Lou Executive Producers Wang Zhongjun Zheng Jun Deng Feng Angela Wu Andrew Yang Wang Zhonglei Jerry Ye Xu Xiaoping Liu Shengyi Tan Fei Chuck Peil Uri Fleming Mike Bundlie Lauren Selig Director of Photography Genndy Tartakovsky Production Designer Elad Tibi Edited by Ivan Bilancio Music Composed and Conducted by Rolfe Kent John Powell Music Supervisor Liza Richardson Visual Effects Supervisor Dale Carman Co-Producers Niu Xue Benjamin Gilberg Huang Bin Alonzo Ruvalcaba Associate Producer Richard Zhang Starring the Voice Talents of Luke Wilson Owen Wilson Lewis Black Michael Dorn Kyle Hebert Logan Paul Peyton List Eddie Izzard J.K. Simmons Kenan Thompson Ming-Na Wen Mae Whitman Jorge Garcia Deng Feng With Matt Dillon And Sam Elliott as the voice of Fleetwood Yak Second Part of the Credits Voice Casting and Dialogue Directors Jamie Thomason Genndy Tartakovsky Head of Story Carolyn Gair Head of Layout John Clark Head of Animation Wesley Mandell Animation Directors James Baxter Genndy Tartakovsky Animation Supervisor Damjan Mitrevski Digital Supervisors David Esneault Scott Peterson Line Producer Nicole Stinn Creative Consultant Genndy Tartakovsky Production Manager Joanna D. Ferguson Sound Designers Ben Burtt Randy Thom Steven Ticknor Executive Music Producer Hans Zimmer Casting by Jen Rudin, C.S.A. Cast Additional Voices Ava Acres Felix Avitia Dee Bradley Baker Steven Blum Ash Brannon David Cowgill Julie Craig John DeMita Holly Dorff Terri Douglas Deng Feng Will Finn Don Fullilove Elisa Gabrielli Kellen Goff Jackie Gonneau Grey Griffin Jennifer Hale David Herman Tom Kenny Mela Lee Wendee Lee Hope Levy Mona Marshall Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Edie Mirman D.A. Nichols Paul Pape Bryce Papenbrook Kevin Michael Richardson Liza Richardson Tara Strong Genndy Tartakovsky Fred Tatasciore Matthew W. Taylor Abbey Thickson Alan Tudyk Audrey Wasilewski Frank Welker ViviAnn Yee Shelby Young Lynnanne Zager Story Storyboard Artists Bryan Andrews Ash Brannon Will Finn Paul Rudish Genndy Tartakovsky Joshua Zinman Additional Storyboard Artists Keith Baxter Denise Koyama Phil Langone Oliver Thomas Additional Story Material by D.A. Nicholas James Sharp Will Finn Nicole McMath Script Supervisor Kathy Cavaiola Story Coordinators Vincente DiSanti Kathy Cavaiola Story Editor Tim Hill Editorial First Assistant Editor Lawrence Gan Second Assistant Editor James Brady 2nd Second Assistant Editor Sarah DiSanti Visual Effects Editors Mason Haynes Thorsten Knatz Editorial Production Coordinator Jeffrey Phillips Art Department Art Directors Christian Schellewald Scott Wills Lead Character Designer Craig Kellman Character Designer Matthew Bates Additional Character Designer Peter de Sève Character Designs for Linnuku by Craig Kellman Character Designs for Bodi and Darma by Matthew Bates James Baxter Character Designs for Miscellaneous Animals, Sheep, Aliens, and Humans by Matthew Bates James Baxter Craig Kellman Nicole McMath Peter de Sève Visual Development Artists Alexandre Dibione Elise Hathaway Michael Humphries Armand Serrano J. Michael Spooner 3D Visual Development Artists Ravinder Kundi Christina Lee Bin Li Prop Designers David Lee Jake Parker Background Designers Olaf Miller Oliver Tszeng Supervising Art Production Manager Chris Craig Associate Art Production Manager Kat Elliott Layout Layout Supervisor Sheila Foley Layout Artist Armand Serrano Animation Supervising Animator for Bodi and Darma James Baxter Supervising Animator for Linnuku Andreas Deja Lead Animator Frans Vischer Animators James Parris John Sore Genndy Tartakovsky Effects Animator Michel Gagné Animation Checker Misoon Kim Cartoon Network Studios Crew Screenplay Development and Pre-Production by Cartoon Network Studios Supervising Producer/General Manager/Senior Vice President Brian A. Miller Production Director Jennifer Pelphrey Screenplay Developer Neal Rowland Design Character Designer Chris Reccardi Additional Character Designer Andy Suriano Prop Designer Dustin D'Arnault Effects Designer Sarah Craig Character Design Clean-up Sara Anderson Prop Design Clean-up Millicent Henson Effects Design Clean-up Miranda Dressler Layout Character and Prop Layout Paul Rivoche Background Layout Lou Romano Background Background Designer Justin Thompson Background Artist Scott Wills Production Production Coordinators Lisa Rodriguez-Noriega Todd Garfield Production Assistant Darrick Bachman Production Translator Misoon Kim Executive in Charge of Production Mike Lazzo Reel FX Animation Studios Crew Visual Effects and Animation by Reel FX Animation Studios Reel FX Executive Producer Kyle Clark Reel FX Digital Producers Angie Parks Griffin Heather M. Drummons Art and Editorial Associate Production Manager Oliver Benavidez Production Manager Sherry Wallace Technical Direction Technical Supervisors Harry Michalakeas Brandon L. Harris CG Supervisors Andrew Kinney Glo Minaya Consulting CG Supervisor Corey Smith Senior Technical Directors Walter Behrnes Ryan Bland Tad Gielow Brandon L. Harris Michael Jefferies Technical Directors Walter Behrnes Ryan Bland Tony Fan Michael Jefferies Logan Kelly Joseph Kiser Chun-Wei Lai Tatsuya Nakamura Hiromi Ono Christopher Penny Todd Boyce Casey Johnson Gates Roberg-Clark Seth Schwartz Technology Project Manager Ari Q. Patrick Modeling Modeling Supervisor Tom M. Jordan Modelers Tomi Dzurovski Matteo Ghezzi Steve Hilbert Tom Jordan Sing Khamnouane Darko Mitev Liz Paradis Christian Smith Nathan Smithson Kevin Taylor Ryan Trammell Additional Modeling Supervisor Henry Darnell Additional Modelers Todd Fechter Sarah Nicole Moore Rigging Rigging Supervisor Joshua Carey Lead Rigger Douglas Bell Riggers Eric Baker Elena Boshkoska Joshua Carey James Direen Steve Eger Ken Kanipe Daniel McCrummen Ryan Porter Jeff Smith Matthew R. Tucker Junze Zhou Additional Riggers Jenna Renard Kyle Wood Surfacing Surfacing Supervisor Aaron Thedford Lead Surfacing Artist Megan Shaffer Surfacing Artists Kahi Aspelund Ronnie Bushaw Lauren Davis Todd Harper Meg Higginbotham Hollan Holmes Tyler Hunter Casey Kreft Meghann Robison Megan Schaffer Sara Simon Daniel Zinck Look Development Look Development Supervisor Joel Friesch Look Development Lead Alan Chan Look Development Artists Chris Browne Alan Chan Patrick Gray Jamie Huey Sara Simon Francis Wu Additional Look Development Artist Connon Carey Shader Technical Directors Yi-Ming Chu Marlin Rowley Layout Camera and Layout Supervisor Joseph P. Johnston Rough Layout Coordinator Megan Capri Rough Layout Artists Tom Bruno Jr. Monty Granito Christopher Leone Letia Lewis Kyoung Mi Park Michael M. Walsh Daniel Zamora Set Dressing Lead Amy Chen Final Layout and Set Dressing Dallas Alan Dietrich Rod Douglas Marisol Gladding Greg Hulet Camera Scouting Artists Troy Griffin Jimmy Wu Layout and Set Dressing Production Coordinator Rachel Neyland Layout Production Assistant Casey Braden Barnes Animation Animation Director Bryan Engram Supervising Animators Bill Haller Louis Jones Lead Animator Ray Chase Reel FX Animators Kent Alfred Paul Allen Monica Aston Bryon Caldwell Heather Carpini Angelo Sta Catalina Joseph Chong Steve Cummings Nathan Dillow Don Dixon Sean Ermey Robert Fox Shaun Freeman Leon W. Gittens Andrew Gonzalez Tim Hatcher Randy Hayes Kim Hazel Kevin Herron Shawn Janik Michelle Kelley Sheldon Kruger Amelia Kurth Alexandre F. Kumpel Matthias Lappe Robert Lazzarini Paulo Lombardi Mariano Lopez Dau Wesley Mandell Sean McComber Alexiss Dawn Memmott Manu Menendez Dixie Pizani Mack Bo Ross Jason Ryan Ben Sanders Brooke Shay Chase Shields Andrea Simonti Alexander Snow Dorian Soto Chris Street Matt Thurman Miurika Valery Darrell Vasquez Vitor Vilela Billy Ward Background Animators Nathan Dillow Brad Faucheux Mack Bo Ross Naveen Z. Seyd Animation Consultant Chris Hurtt Production Coordinators Megan Capri Allison Harbin Production Assistant Lea Kocurek Character Effects Character Effects Supervisor Monika Sawyer Character Effects Technical Supervisor Paul-Jozef Torrevillas Character Effects Lead Dan Wrightsell Character Effects Artists Andrew Anderson Chris Browne Rachel Criscolo Barbara Ellison Patrick Gray Sean Ryan McEwan Jenna Renard Sneha Shukla Dright Wrightsell Crowds Lead Crowd/Fix Animator David B. Vallone Crowd/Fix Animators Chris Burnham Cody Childress Joree Dolin Gerald Green Bill Jones W. Scott Simmons Crowd Simulation Lead Tony Fan Crowd Simulation Artist Mark Thielen Effects Effects Supervisor Erich Turner Additional Effects Supervisor Jake Rusch Effects Artists N. Joseph Burnette Bill Konersman Lighting & Compositing Lighting and Compositing Supervisor Jeffrey Alcantara Lighting and Compositing Production Coordinator Andrew McTighe Lighting and Compositing Production Assistant Casey Braden Barnes Lighting Leads Tony Garza Jessica Hogan Jeff Masters Garrett Moring Compositing Lead Doug Hogan Senior Lighting and Compositing Artists Christopher Lee Fowler Elizabeth Hauser Hemme Keaton Kramer Peter McCord Lighting and Compositing Artists Alberto Beguerie Billy Burson III Tyler DeLisle Amanda Fujita Daniel Guindi Kyle Humphrey Hilery Johnson Bethany Lo Randall Manning Garrett Moring Chadwick Orr Esther Parobek Sungman Pyun Siddhant Satoskar Nick Shirsty Kathleen Tran Andrew Trask Eduardo Velasquez Sky Young Michael Zollinger Matte Painting Matte Painting Supervisor Ronn Brown Matte Painters Eric Chauvin Caroleen Green Eric Urquhart Technical Matte Painter Ryan Prestridge Render Wrangling Render Wrangling Supervisor Nick Hurm Render Wrangling Lead Mike Romero Render Wranglers Julie Schmalzried-Barrett Jennifer K. Tidwell Yowza Animation Crew 2D Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Director Tahir Rana Producer Heather Walker Executive Producer Pete Denomme Line Producers Julian Coutts Liz Rondolet Animation Director Tom Jolliffe Assistant Animation Director Christos Katopodis Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Roger Chiasson Storyboard Artist Chris Land Storyboard Coordinator Luke Boyko-Phelan Posing Posing Supervisor Roger Chiasson Posing Lead Jonathan Phillips Posing Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Chris Ramsarran Layout Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Mike Fowler Layout Artists Rich Dannys Loughlin Dyer Robin K. Herman Kenji Iwata Kim Yoo Jin Sean Wicket Layout Coordinator Renae Ruddock Animation Animation Supervisor Roger Chiasson Animators Leah Alcantara Steve Baker Steph Braithwaite Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Maks Dylak Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Joshua Hart Blair Kitchen Kalvin Kulz Chris Land Kezia Ma Deanna Marsigliese Adam Massicotte Satjit Matharu Mike McDougall Pablo Nilo Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Michael Pjawka Shane Root Bart Sarmazian Katia Savelieva Michael To Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Qi Zhang Animation Coordinator Ty Hudecki Junior Animation Coordinator Elise Vine Background Background Supervisor Vladan Ignjatovic Background Artists Linette L. Derrick Kim Linn Vesna Mostovac Elena Quast Background Coordinator Kat Curwin Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Cory Wilson Clean-up Artists Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Kenny Yang Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Christina Butterfield Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Beverly Lehman Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Effects Animation Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Jeff Astolfo Sean Branigan Lee Cadieux Natalie Garceau-Turner Honh Sik Kim Biljana Milicevic Lorenzo Del Bianco Raymond Pang Peter Wang Seung-soo Yun Assistant Effects Animators Robyn Boyko Mike Dobson Aputik Gardiner Ron Kilbride Louise Kiner Roger Liu Kevin McGibbon Greg Parker Debra Pugh Digital Production Scene Planning Artists Erica Staples Natali Topalovska Compositing Artists Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Ink & Paint Supervisor Christine O'Connor Ink & Paint Artists Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Scanning and Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning and Animation Check Tara Campbell Production Head of Production Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Head of Business Development Heather Walker Production Coordinator Sally Walker Production Accountants Daurio Franklin Jeff Kulbak Finance Assistance T.E.A.M. Financing Group Canada Legal Denton Canada LLP Jim Russell Reisman Law Hatty Reisman Rough Draft Studios Crew Overseas Animation Production Services by Rough Draft Studios Executive Producer in Charge Nikki Vanzo Overseas Executive Producers Kyung-suk Park Gregg Vanzo Overseas Co-Executive Producer Hyejoon Yun Overseas Producer Claudia Katz Overseas Supervising Producer Chulho Kim Overseas Animation Supervisor Scott Mansz Layout Head of Layout Hyunkyu Lee Layout Supervisor Yong Nam Park Layout Director Youngduk Kim Layout Artists Lium Raymond Vanzco Suasion Syuejoon Canuck Honjyio Syria Sheong Zhaun Hyundai Young Kim Suchli Sunyoom Sunyook Miskioso Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Jung Hyundai Sheong Lium Miller Vanzco Gregg Sunyoomio Animation Animation Directors In Soo Ahn Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong Sukkyu Kim Jae Bok Lee Sang Kyun Shin Hee Man Yang Additional Animation Directors Dong Soo Lee Jun Hee Yoo Animation Producers Sueyoon Kim Hinjyun Young Animators Syuoon Heong Lin Jeong Lium Hinjyun Jung Syukioon Kim Yung Jyuioon Young Syuejoon Young Sunyook Kimbo Eueyoon Jin Kim Uyijoon Heong Sunyi Jyuioon Young Jin Heong Syueio Kong Jyuioon Jin Heong Hyejoon Vanzco Heong Raymond Heong Suykoon Lium Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Yujion Jin Vanzco Jin Syuejoon Heads of Assistant Animation Soungsuk Cho Bo Young Sung Chief Assistant Animator Sungsoon Cho Lead Assistant Animator Young Nim Lee Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kwon Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Effects Animators Al Holter Mike Jones David Lee Cynthia Neil Knizek Dan Lund Rosanna Lyons Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Philip Vigil José A. Garcia Villameriel Animation Check Supervisor Mi Hwa An Animation Checkers William A. Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Jung Kim-Wolf Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Animation Technical Directors Woosung Jung Beong Seung Min Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn CGI Animation CG Director Scott Vanzo CG Supervisor Manny Wong CG Modeler Alex Ha CG Layout Artist Don W. Kim CG Animators Stuart Alan Kevin Carney Jang Hwan Cho Don Kim Jon Kim Krummel II Hock Lian Law Mike Montague Mark Orme Benjamin Sakai Chris Stover Eric Whited Charlie Winter CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Joo Hwan Son US Animation System US Animation System Head Woo Sung Jeong US Animation System Chief Hae Jin Park US Animation System Technicians Yeon Suk Ryu Sang Won Seo Sang Hyuk Oh Scene Planning Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Jyuioon Raymond Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Sueyoon Syuejoon Hinjyuin Syuejoon Gregg L. Raymond Jin Suyiooero Digital Production Head of Digital Animation Woosung Jung Digital Production Supervisor Seho Na Digital Scan and X-Sheet Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Jiyoung Jung Hyunju Lee Digital Camera Digital Camera Chief Se Ho Na Digital Camera Operators Hyun Wook Cho Min Seok Ji Tae Hoon Lee Digital Ink & Paint Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim Digital Ink and Paint Chief Hyun Ah Kim Digital Ink and Paint Artists Young Sook Hong Ki Name Ahn Kui Ok Kim Hye Sun Ahn Nam Young Jeong Eun Young Kim Jin Hee Kim Yae Yoon Lee Do Hee Kim Hye Sun Kim Young Eun Choi Ok Sun Ji Hye Yeop Yoon Jung Hee Lim Kang Sook Baek Sang Eun Park Seol Hee Yoon Snag Hee Kim Digital Background Painting Digital Background Painting Heads Eun-Young Lee Mi-Young Lee Digital Background Painting Chief So Yeon Choi Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Kyung Hee Kang Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Digital Compositing Digital Compositing Heads Gina Bradley Hyunwook Cho Heejung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Final Checking Final Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Final Checker Yong Nam Park Digital Systems Digital Systems Chief Hae Jin Park Digital Asset Managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak Digital Systems Administrators Anne Harting Ann Hoyt Yunsuk Lee Jeffrey Perlmutter Yeon Suk Ryu Digital Editorial Digital Editorial Head Hae Jin Park Digital Editors Yun Suk Lee Yeon Suk Ryu Production Head of Production Chul Ho Kim Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong Head of Production Operations Beangcheal Yea Head of Production Finance Sangwoo Cha South Korea Production Support Heads Jin Won Seo Kichul Yeon South Korea Production Support Sangam Lee Mikyung Song Jinmyung Noh Taesik Shin South Korea Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Suasion Lee Hioung Hioung Sunyoomio Los Angeles Production Coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim Senior Head of Production Translation Yeonhwa Jeong Heads of Production Translation Youngwon Kim Hyunjung Lee Production Translators Gahyun Baek Young Jin Jeon Mirae Lee Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Production Accountants Kihyun Lee Hwakyung Shim Jaehyun Shin Production Executive Greg L. Marshall Production I.G Crew 2D Animation Production by Production I.G Director Atsushi Takeuchi Producer Toru Kawaguchi Director of Photography Eiji Arai Art Art Designer Yuuho Taniuchi Color Designers Shinji Matsumoto Mika Sugawara Character Designers Tsukasa Kotobuki Takuya Saitô Prop Designer Kyôko Taketani Storyboard Artists Yoshiaki Kyôgoku Atsushi Takeuchi Animation Key Animation Supervisor Seiji Kishimoto Key Animator Kazuya Kise Animation Director Takuya Saitô Animation Producer Tetsuya Nakatake Animators Kyoji Asano Yûki Itô Hitoshi Kamata Yousuke Okuda Naruhito Sekikawa Kyôko Taketani Inbetween Animators Arifumi Imai Daizen Komatsuda Kayano Mori Miki Ueda Inbetween Checker Yutaka Sakamoto Digital Production Digital Ink and Paint Artist Makiko Kojima Digital Compositor Wakana Moriya Digital Camera Operator Miki Sakuma Digital eMation Crew 2D Animation Production by Digital eMation Supervising Directors Jinsung Kim Dongwon Jung Youngwon Jung Production Staff Scarlet Sookyung Kim Kyoonmin Lee Ini Song Sunmi Park Agatha Sarim Kim Ashley Hee-Eun Bae Sujin Jung Animation Animation Directors Bong-Guen Kim Jae-Ong Kim Seung-Woo Yang Sungchan Lee Jinyul Jang Jinhyun Choi Layout Artists Joonsoo Kwon Byunghui Kim Joonchan Kim Hyunjoo Park Donghwan Oh Kyungsoo Lee Kyoochang Lee Key Animators Sunjin Kim Yungki Kim Yoonbae Kim Hyunshik Nam Yunghee Shim Chang-Woo Park Hunkook Park Heung-Uk Yum Kyungsang Yoo Jaejin Yoo Yungtae Yoon Gunshik Lee Seungjoon Jung Namgil Jo Jaegyoo Jo Animators Namgil Cho Jae-Bum Lee Chanki Yoon Clean-up Animators Jin-Hee Choi Myung Ho Kim Inbetween Animators Eun Hwa Jung Mi-Sang Lee Yoon-Jin Sung Background Background Directors Jongnam Kim Haesung Kim Kyungsook Park Jinyang Lee Soon-Yi Heo Background Artists Byungjoon Jun Seungchul Kim Donghwan Oh Dong-Gyoo Lee Yung Hwan Lee Checking Model Checkers Hyunja Kang Jinmi Park Jinyung Song Jaehee Oh Miyun Lee Animation Checkers Yong Ahn Jong-Gook Lee Jin Mi Park Inbetween Checkers Namgi Kim Myungho Kim Yoojoong Kim Heejung Kim Jong-Gook Lee Mijung Jun Heenam Jo Naksoo Choi Chulgi Hong Final Checkers Seungyong Jung Pilmook Chae Digital Production Color Stylists Yong Ahn Kyungran Koo Young-Eun Ko Miyung Kim Hwasoon Kim Hyojung Park Eunyung Ahn Heeok Shin Boyung Choi Woonrye Jung Bumji Kim Jungbong Jang CG Animators Eddie Jae-Il Byung Hongsun Yoon Daeguen Hong Jungyoon Yang Minji Kim Fatou Gassama Ink & Paint Artists Miyung Park Yong Ahn Sunyung Ham Yoonim Lee Woonrye Jung Compositing Artists Jaehyung Won Kang-Ok Kim Joohee Yang Joori Jung Kwanhyung Lee Elastic Animation Crew Prologue Sequence 2D Animation by Elastic Director Carlos Stevens Art Director Max Ulichney Producers Angela Foster Heather Johann Line Producers Wes Lui Cash B. Lim Katie Hasleham Tyler Pratt Production Coordinator Carmel Firdawsi Head of Production Kim Christensen Executive Producer Belinda Blacklock Managing Director Jennifer Sofio Hall Art Designers/Illustrators Max Ulichney Aki Yun Ej Kang Henry Deleon Michael Reith Story Artist Aurry Tan Additional Story Artist Joe Giampapa Background Painters Teo Kiriakov David Badour Nina Velikova Animation 2D Animation Supervisor Christian Larocque 2D Animation Andy Coyle Melissa Courville Naomi Edwards Stefan Frank Barry Kennedy Phil Lanoix Adam Pockaj Patrick Paradis Herry Dwiyanto Matt Hains Carlo Nicoletta Michael Reith Collin Tsandilis Erika Worthylake Effects Animation Steven Do Tyler Dibiasio Tyler Rose Jeff Jip Jeong Matt Stewart Yongsub Song Vincent Wang CG Animation CG Supervisor Kirk Shintani CG Animation Abel Salazar Compositing Compositing Lead Shahana Khan Compositing John Corbett Scott Coleman Steven Do Cedric Dufour Chris Goettler James Hurlburt Jeff Jip Jeong Cedric Lavergne Mark Garnes Tony Kandalaft Andrzej Neugebauer Sy Nguyen Vu Nguyen Michael O'Donnell Daniel Ravi-Thakorlal Yongsub Song Allen Tam Richard "Trix" Taylor Vincent Wang Claudia Yi Leon Compositing Assistants Christina Halstead Susan Howe Additional Compositing Maciek Sokalski Alicia Suggs Digital Production Digital Asset Builds Anthony Ng Stephanie Chan Digital Scene Setup Rob Buchanan Thea Kendall Mike Collymore Sonia Beingessner Oriental Light and Magic Crew Visual Effects and Animation by Oriental Light and Magic CG Producer Misako Saka CG Supervisor Megumi Kondo CG Director Ryota Ito CG Animation CG Technical Director Yoshinori Moriizumi CG Art Director Katsumi Takao CG Designer Tatsuo Hamaguchi CG Animator Yuka Matsushima CG Compositing CG Compositing Supervisor So Hashimoto CG Compositing Lead Naoto Ishida CG Compositors Honami Koike Shun Takahashi Kazuyoshi Omura Research & Development Research & Development Supervisor Ken Anjyo Research & Development Lead Tatsuo Yotsukura Research & Development Ayumi Kimura Production Staff CG Production Manager Shota Hirano CEO Toshiaki Okuno Vice President Mitsuru Ōshima Industrial Light & Magic Crew Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Visual Effects Supervisors Mark Curtis Pablo Helman John Knoll Additional Visual Effects Supervisors Dan Seddon Jason Smith Animation Supervisor Glen McIntosh Visual Effects Producer Simon Kenny Visual Effects Executive Producer Jill Brooks Visual Effects Art Director Yanick Dusseault Visual Effects Associate Producer Laurel Montgomery Artistic Supervision CG Supervisor Tim Nassauer Compositing Supervisor Ryan B. Clarke Layout Supervisor Richard Enders Creature Supervisor Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Creature Model Supervisor Lana Lan Texture Supervisor Martin Murphy Digital Paint & Roto Supervisor Alan Travis Lighting Supervisor Bora Dayioglu Crowd Supervisor Takashi Yoshida Visual Effects Editorial Visual Effects Editors Nic Anastassiou Lorelei David Sam Willing Visual Effects Assistant Editor Katrina Taylor CG Department Lead CG Artists Michael J. Allen Christopher Balog Krishnamurti Costa Alison Farmer David Fish Ryan Gillis Chris Havreberg Sherry Hitch Jean Le Koh Michal Kriukow George Kuruvilla Frankie Kwak Adam Lee Votch Levi Loo Kim Lim Daniel Lob lShawn Mason Gaelle Morand Carlos Munoz Patrick T. Myers Richard Oey Joshua Ong Jakub Pistecky Ashwin Ram Greg Salter John Walker Wade Wilson Elvin Siew Xiangyou CG Artists Daniil Alikov Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Lin Ayetut Nor Azman Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Isai Calderon Genevieve Camilleri Fanny Chan Gene Chee Yasmine Cheng Peter Chesloff Samuel Chew Junyan Kathy Choi Samuel Christian Kambey Craig Christian Marko Chulev Joe Chye Michael Clemens Mickael Coedel Emanuele Comotti Michael Corcoran Jaume Creus Chris Crowell Dave Dally Amy Davis Michael DeBeer Mark Della Rossa Mathieu Di Muro Roland Dobson Christopher Doerhoff Kim Dongsoo Hannes Doornaert Anand Dorairaj Robert Dorris John Doublestein Adam Ely Jared Embley Raul Essig Chris F. Moore Kwek Felder Dan Finnegan Brian Flynn Cameron Folds Daniel Frade Castaneda Nihal Friedel David Fuhrer Adam Gailey Ronny Gani Robb Gardner Brian Gee Brian Giacoppo Angela Giannoni Mat Gilson David Gottlieb Lee Graft Frank Gravatt Branko Grujcic Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Alvin Gunawan Sam Gutentag Yair Gutierrez Abdul Hafiz Ramli Alexis Hall Wendy Hendrickson Carl Henrich Fong David Hirschfield Yap Hon Wui Teo Hong Bryan Horvat Jen Howard Jessica Hsieh Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jonathan J. McCallum Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Neo Jiet Shern Tan Jinng Hwee Juan José Güiraldes Kathrin Julia Müller Liching Keh Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chong Kian Shyang Alex Kim Michael King Sutanto Stephen King Oliver Kirchhoff Alexander Koehl Kenneth Koh Atsushi Kojima Robert Kosai Justin Kosnikowski Heath Kraynak Oseong Kwon Khaled Labidi Tang Lai Lin Kai-Hua Lan Niña Laureles Dennis Lee Matt Lee Jordan Levitt Khong Li Dong Kevin Li Xiao Todd Liddiard Christian Liliedahl Ethan Lim Swee Hao William Lim Yee Peng Boon-Yik Lim Andreu Lucio Archs Tony Lyons Stu MacRae Tia Marshall Alberto Martinez Arce Lars Martinsson Will McCoy Chris McCrowe Brandon McNaughton Scott Mease Gustav Melich Zaini Mohamed Jalani Douglas Moore Alex Murtaza Elona Musha Naren Naidoo Jebb Ng Sachio Nishiyama Ben O'Brien Kim Ooi Gurpreet Pannu JungYun Park David Pate Neeraj Pattani Daniel Pearson Henry Peng John Pettingill Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Gina Phoo Hui Shan Diego Piccinato Ian Plumb GV Prashanth Gabriela Pruszkowska Dave R. Howe James R. Tooley Simon Rafin Michael Ranalletta Jay Rennie Diego Riestra Olguin Andrew Ritchie Tavis Roberts Petr Rohr Saw Ronald Hay Gay Harrison Rutherford Olivier Ryard Seung Ryong Jeon Zang S. Chen Andrew Savchenko Roman Schmidt Sam Schwier Sheldon Serrao Behnam Shafiebeik Sam Shah Huang Shicong Dave Shirk Ziad Shureih Alfonso Sicilia Stephan Skorepa Ryan Sluman Vaughn Smith Vincent Sng Benjamin Soh Kasy Stein Derek Stevenson Shawn Sun Shiyu Yoon Sung Jeong Gan Sze Ching Alex Szeto Aleksander Szkudlarek Lionel Taillens Janice Tan A.L. Jeffery Tan Roy Tan Alex Tang Renald Taurusdi James Tavet Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Greg Towner Alex Tropiec Cheong Tsae Yen Doug Tubach Katrina Tung Lee Uren Martin Viktor Kulig Pau Viladot Aylwin Villanueva Lo Wai Lun Melanie Walas Mathieu Walsh Waikit Wan Mengdi Wang Tim Ward David Weitzberg Neha Wickramasekaran Luk Wing Yi Kyle Winkelman Robin Witzsche Nora Wixom Jeff Wolverton Don Wong Edmund Wong Eric Wong Mike Wood Donna WY Tang Keiji Yamaguchi Khet Yee Sang Seung Yeop Baek Woo Ying Tong Long Yinghan Adom Yip Jung Yoon Choi Chan Yuk Leung Mo Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Oh Zheng Yong Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Visual Effects Production Visual Effects Production Manager Georgia Smith Visual Effects Associate Production Managers Dan Cortez Justine Lam Visual Effects Concept Artists Luis Carrasco Karl Lindberg Brett Northcutt Tyler Scarlet Michael Sheffels Visual Effects Production Coordinators Jiyeon Bae Jena Bodell Anthony Cabrera Irene Cai Kelsey Davidson Alexandra Greene Shivani Jhaveri Linli Lim Anna Mabarak Ally Miller Jeen Yee Koh YiShan Liew Mei Yun Visual Effects Production Assistants Bailey Crowder Llewellyn Littlemore Kimberly Mucha Jiahui Wee Visual Effects Production Support Kim Bianco John Colt Bridget Dash Rebecca Forth Roderick Fransham Marjorie Grannan Jessica Hardy Sean Idol Nancy Israel Lin Yuan Jing Tioranu Jingqin Chow Yew Kay Frank La Monaca Deb Letner Wu Liqun Mark Marcin Lee McKeown Lea Morement Jarod Moschenross Michael Mueller Nick Mulrean Winston Ng Lindsay Oikawa Denise On Hanna Jane Price Teo Chay Teng Rebecca Carlo Ruiz Martin Sacramento Catherine Senger Alannah Shaffer James Spadafora Douglas Thomas Georgie Uppington Maureen Uribe Trevor Walker Haili Wells Technology Trent Bateman Zhou Bin Stephen Bowline Kelsey Charlton Matt Cong Joseph Japril Cudilla Adrian Diaconu Ron Fedkiw Nicole Galaz Jason Geiger David Higgins TJ Jerry Marty Miramontez Kaz Mori Greg Newman Kaori Ogino Mok Kar Poh Akanksha Sahu Sandip Kumar Shukla Marvin Vasquez Glen Wong ILM Executive Staff Khuyen Dang Cassandra Kaiser Randal Shore Jessica Teach Mark Thorley Amber Wong Production Production Coordinators Mike Coughlin Kyle Klein Andrew McTighe David Mouser Production Executives Ken Katsumoto Eda Kowan Production Assistant Natalie Williams Production Accountants Sheruldon P. Herron Ray Miceli Casting Associate Barbara Harris Legal Services Provided by Kleinberg, Lange, Cuddy & Carlo, LLP Candace Carlo Christine Cuddy Sara J. Epstein Uri Fleming Marko Kuo Alexander Plitt Business Affairs Services Provided by Wolf, Rifkin, Shapiro, Schulman & Rabkin, LLP Roger Goff Rights & Clearances by Entertainment Clearances, Inc. Cassandra Barbour Laura Sevier Post-Production Post Production Supervisor Jonas Thaler Post Production Assistant Patrick Inness Post Production Coordinator Jessica E. Smialek Post Production Manager Barry Craigmyle Titles Main and End Titles Designed and Created by John Clark Ash Brannon End Title Animation Production by Elastic Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. End Title Crawl Designed by Scarlett Letters End Title Crawl Created with Endcrawl.com Fotokem Digital Intermediate Crew Digital Intermediate by Fotokem Digital Intermediate Colorist John Daro Digital Intermediate Editor Eric Wood Senior Vice President Tom Vice Vice President & Senior Digital Intermediate Producer Jose Parra Digital Intermediate Producer Sue Alexander Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company Marin County, California Sound Consultant Ben Burtt Supervising Sound Editors Christopher Boyes Randy Thom Steven Ticknor Assistant Sound Editor Matthew P. Hanson Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Jamie Hardt Joe Iemola Sound Recordist Frank Pittenger Voice Designers Ben Burtt Randy Thom Re-Recording Mixers Christopher Boyes Tom Johnson Tateum Kohut Greg Orloff Gary Summers Steven Ticknor Additional Re-Recording Mixer Ben Burtt Dialogue/ADR Editors Andy Sisul David Williams Original Dialogue Recordist Cameron Davis Original Dialogue Mixer Carlos Sotolongo Dialogue Dubbing Engineer Marc Bazerman Assistant Dialogue Dubbing Engineer Chris Gibney Foley Supervisor Shawn Kennelly Foley Editors Dee Selby John Verbeck Foley Artists Marko A. Costanzo Melissa Kennelly Vince Nicastro Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixers Ken Dufva Shawn Kennelly Foley Recordist Corey Tyler Recording Engineers John Douglass Zachary Moody Edgard Rivera Mixer Jeff Levy Mix Tech Dennis Johnson ADR Supervisor Robert Jackson ADR Mixers Doc Kane Howard London Group ADR Editor Lisa J. Levine ADR and Dialogue Dubbing Recorded at Big Yellow Duck Walt Disney Studios The LA Studios Sound Asylum Doppler Studios Additional ADR and Dialogue Dubbing Recorded at Stepbridge Studios Original Star Wars Sound Effects Created by Ben Burtt Wilhelm Scream Sound Effect Created by Sheb Wooley ADR Loop Group Newell Alexander G.K. Bowes Cam Clarke Rachel Crane Dann Fink Jeff Fisher Eddie Frierson Wendy Hoffman Christine Lakin Ashley Lambert Mela Lee Hope Levy Ann Magnuson Scott Menville Lani Minella Juan Pope Fergal Reilly Allison Roth Michelle Ruff Kelly Stables Shane Sweet Wally Wingert Music Theme Music Composed by Adam Friedman MIDI Programmer Liza Richardson Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod Daniel Mandelman Music Composed and Produced at Incompetech Studios Green Bay, Wisconsin Music Editors Bruno Coon Daniel Mandelman Nick South Assistant Music Editor Lena Glikson Orchestrations by Tony Blondal Rolfe Kent John Powell Additional Orchestrations by Richard Bronskill Music Recorded at Air Lyndhurst Studios London, United Kingdom Music Mixed at Capitol Records Los Angeles, California Abbey Road Studios London, United Kingdom Score Vocalist Julie Craig Score Engineers Fiona Cruickshank Nick Wollage Assistant Engineer Alex Ferguson Ethnic Winds Soloist Hagai Izraeli Cello Soloist Marshall McDaniel Choreographer Bobbi Page Chorus/Vocalists Alvin Chea Randy Crenshaw Colin Davis Sally Dworsky Brianna Fishette Jon Robert Hall Casey Hands Niki Harris Teresa James Rick Logan Meagan Moore Bobbi Page Lori Perry Joe Pizzulo Laurie A. Schillinger Ken Stacey Susie Stevens-Logan Windy Wagner Terry Wood Soundtrack Credits Soundtrack Available on and Score Album Available on Songs "Glorious" Written by Adam Friedman, Julia Hoffman, Sam Fischer and Lijie Yang Performed by Adam Friedman Published by Burnett Music Group "Samurai Jack Theme Song" Composed and Written by George Pajon, Jr. Performed by wii.i.am Remixed and Edited by Sharpness Knight and Nostalgia Beats will.i.am appears courtesy of will.i.am Music Group "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" Written by George Harrison Performed by Regina Spektor Published by Harrisongs, Ltd. (ASCAP) Arranged by Dario Marianelli Shamisen Solo by Kevin Masaya Kmetz Mandoo Pictures (USA) Co., Ltd. Production Accountants Christopher Kahn Lucy Wang Keith Wee Production Assistants Drew Leighty Ariel Miller Executive Coordinator Jami Kiyohara Associate Production Coordinator Kyle Klein Assistant Producer Ozzie Torres Technology Engineer Andrew Kim Mandoo Pictures (Beijing) Co., Ltd. Chairman Zheng Jun CEO Amber Wang General Manager Niu Xue Financial Manager Tang Yaning HR & Administration Director Wang Zhuanghui Administration Assistant Wang Huan Accounting Li Meng Marketing Specialist Ruan Xu Promotion Specialist Wang Xinping Translator Zhao Heng Chairman Assistant Chang Siwei CEO Assistant Cao Jia Cashier Sun Na Driver Gao Dianbo Mandoo Pictures (Tianjin) Co., Ltd. COO/Financial Manager Wang Miao HR & Administration Assistant Chen Yu Toho Company, Ltd. President Yoshishige Shimatani Huayi Brothers Media Corporation CEO/Chairman Wang Zhongjun President Wang Zhonglei Lead Production Managers Sherman Lai Li Shufeng Zheng Bo Production Managers Ousha Yang Sun He Directors of Finance Zhou Hao Lu Xi Joyce Lou Finance Managers Luo Nan Wu Yanling Wang Di Director of Marketing and Promotion Ann Liu Directors of Publicity Oscar Yang Song Xiaodi Liu Meilin Publicity Managers Emily Xu Lu Yang Jia Guang Vera Fang Angelina Qi Yang Keyi Xie Yingying Sun Rong Wang Long Director of Marketing Materials Xu Ding Marketing Materials Managers Zhu Yanqi Wolfy Meng Talent Coordinators Zhu Lina Amy Xin Director of Publicity Media Yang Hongxia Publicity Media Managers Hu Jing Yang Yi Marketing Partnerships Gao Sen Business Development Xu Letong Data Marketing and Planning Wang Hongyan Wang Yanjie Wang Yuqi Directors of Distribution Zhang Qian Sun Ao Online Distribution Wang Xia Zhao Sheng Gu Yingxi Offline Distribution Zhang Weiyu Qiu Yi Li Jianghao Ying Peng Xie Lei Li Yang Wang Zhaoyang Zhang Hao Xie Qiong Lang Min Li Mengyang Wang Yingchun Jiang Sushuang Shen Jinghao Yue Jingsiya Zhuang Jingtao Liang Qiyun Cai Yun He Xiaolin Cao Yang Huang Shuo Gao Xufeng Liu Quan Lin Cheng Bi Xiaole Jiang Liu Zhou Lixin Jiao Wenjun Chen Chen Luo Bei Chao Tianran You Hao Cui Kexin Zhang Qiang Yang Bin Li Yang Ni Cai Ye Jinjing Ma Xiaoguang Tian Kai Yang Bo Tao Xiaoqiao Zhang Guohua Zheng Qiongqoing Ren Zhen Xu Yue Chen Mo Yu Hongyang Fang Jiafeng Xiong Meimei Song Yangzi Zhang Xinyi Jin Xin Liu Chenyi Yin Hong Sun Hao Ge Qihang Zhang Zhen Xu Lina Wang Haiwei Zhang Xue Liu Shuyi Dan Zhaoyun Lv Xiaoyi Yang Xiaolong Zheng Dan Yang Qian You Zhemin Mi Ning Huang Ya Sheng Yu International Distribution Celia Hao Lyra Zhang H. Brothers Brand Management Ltd. Song Zizheng IP Development David Han Ancillary Development Ruby Liang Cui Weifang Zou Jie Reel FX Management Chief Executive Officer Steve O'Brien President David Ross Chief Operating Officer Kyle Clark Chief Financial Officer Donna Henry Head of Production David A. Parrish Head of Business Affairs Helen Jorda Head of Technology Ross Moshell Director of Production Finance Marc Matthews Director of Media Engineering Frank Salazar Executive Producer of Special Projects Peter Herzog Director of Marketing Katherine Harper Controller Liz Walsh Director of Human Resources Colleen Cartmill Director of IT and Facilities Scott Correll Studio Production Manager Jenna Grigg Thomas Studio Post Production Supervisor Tim Archer Executive Assistant Julie Denman Production Finance Manager Sara Laminack Caffey Production Finance Analyst Heather Drummons Production Accountant Martha Mena Central Production Coordinator Jennifer Kimberly Ruelas Senior Artist Manager Marta Swingle Marks Artist Management and Recruiting Gladys Belloso Kim Benzine Rowell Technology Support Austin Allen Hector Barrera Sheri Hendon Dennis McGrath David Stewart Insight Development Kelly Redding Collin Redding Patrick Wilkin Media Support and Engineering Justin Gladd Matt Pittman Temp Sound Editors T.J. Callaway Frank Pittenger Facilities Support Tracy Aldridge Jason Caffey Sam Clark Special Thanks to Andrew Robinson Jared Underwood City of Chongqing, China Mirage Entertainment Lisa Henson Brian Henson The Jim Henson Company Jim Henson's Creature Shop Adobe Systems The Texas Film Commission City of Dallas, Texas Genndy Tartakovsky Cartoon Network Turner Broadcasting System and to everyone at Reel FX Animation Studios and Mandoo Pictures who supported this production. Special Thanks to the Following Reel FX Commercial Group Special Thanks to the Reel FX Commercial Group for their kind and invaluable contribution to this film. Kevin Althans Jackson Armstrong Gary Banks Rachel Bradley Jared Brower Lyn Caudle May Chiu Kyle Craig Barrett Davis Dan Ferguson Branndon Fricks Andrea Garcia Gerald Green Steven Happel Ryan Hartsell Kacie Helms Kevin Herron Jackie James-Lunger Kurt Kirchner Crystal Leal Laychin Lee Molli Leggitt Barrett Lewis Dan Margules Keith McCabe Erin McGuire Leigh Mergehenn Chas Naylor Bill Nuske Marvin Robinson James Rowell Mike Roy Karissa Sloan Jon Speer Marcie Teague Jason Taylor James Tobias Quan Tran Shannon Walsh Taylor Lee Williams Rock Dog Fan Club Members Special Thanks to all the cast and crew of the Rock Dog movie and all the members of its fan club for making this movie possible. Tyler Allen Dawson Anderson Shyan Atteberry Ashley Bailey John Benedict Destiny Boland Analyse Boyd Christina Cheek Emily Cioni Stephania De La Fuente Ashley Gaskey Grant Granath Maxwell Gzik Gianna Hamady Kayla Harretos Emily Hawrot Taylor Howell Cameron Jones Kyle Kelly Nathan Lawson Tristin Makar Delaney McCafferty Dustin McDaniel Catherine Mikos Diana Miller Gabrielle Morton Emma Poxon Adam Recio Madison Riffett Marissa Riffett Colie Satka Katelyn Schafer Jacy Schutkovske Isabelle Townsend Karlee Tatalovich Brianna Toyne Joshua Toyne Erica Treba Stephanie Ziemniak Production Babies Andy Annie Arthur Bonnie Brian Carl Chris Daniel Diego Emily Isabella James Martha Michelle Olivia Raymond Stephanie Trixie Final Part of the Credits "Samurai Jack" and all related characters and elements TM & © 2018 Cartoon Network, A Time Warner Company. All rights reserved. Copyright © 2018 Mandoo Pictures (USA) Co., Ltd. All rights reserved. Copyright © 2018 Summit Entertainment and NicThic Productions All rights reserved. Mandoo Pictures (USA) Co., Ltd. is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of U.S. copyright law and the Berne Convention, as well as other international laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events portrayed in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture or in any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by Lionsgate Films Created, Produced, and Animated at Reel FX Animation Studios Dallas, Texas Category:Credits Category:NicThic Wiki Category:Rock Dog